


Queen of Two Peoples

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Blood, Copper Isles, Gen, Sisters, glory - Freeform, legacy, queenship, ruling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Dove is a queen of two peoples. A compilation of one sentence stories about Dove Balitang.
Kudos: 13





	Queen of Two Peoples

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake using prompts from Goldenlake user mistrali.

I. Queen of Two Peoples

Dove knew she would have to be queen of two peoples, raka and luarin, reconciling their centuries of division in her mixed flesh and blood. 

II. Diamond Crown

“I want diamonds embedded in my crown,” Dove ordered, envisioning her head encircled with diamonds that sparkled hard as raka tears. 

III. Timepiece of Progress

Books were the ultimate timepiece marking a society’s progress, Dove thought, staring about her library and hoping the records of her reign would reflect how she had advanced the Copper Isles by bringing peace and understanding to a war-torn land. 

IV. Glory of the Scepter and Crown

Sometimes Dove thought that it should’ve been Sarai sitting in glory on a golden throne, holding a scepter that proclaimed her divine right to rule through a Trickster’s prophecy and her twice-royal blood. 

V. Forgotten Blood

Sometimes Dove forgot that her mother’s blood flowed hot through her veins and not just Sarai’s.


End file.
